Cold Pureblood
by Jenna Von Cannon
Summary: Draco has a new girl in the form of Leah Riddle. The Dark Lord's daughter returns with Draco to Hogwarts for his fifth year. She will see to it that what must be done, will be done. DM/OC sexual situations, drug use, sex. Sixth and seven book, disregarded
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the charcters except for Cadence Bordeaux and Leah Riddle, plus the whole plot. Everything else is property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Prologue**

The Riddle Manor. The Riddle manor wasn't as large as the blonde family approaching the door, but it was beautiful. Cadence Bordeaux fell in love with the home before taking residence in the manor. The outside of the quarters was decorated with a gray brick type objects. The shudders for the windows were a deep red color and the roof was pitch black. It had a small stone wall surrounding the area with tall, skinny lights to guide you from the street. There were huge, decorative trees that gave the appearance of it being homely. Inside, it is a two story plus a basement. The house had something called a two car garage (which was never used) and above the garage was a guest suite. There were four bedrooms, one for the owners and one for a child. Four bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, family room, sun room which led to the basement, and a downstairs study. Each room was beyond spacious and tastefully decorated. Ms. Bordeaux was able to design each of the rooms except for the basement. The basement was his, Tom Riddle- Voldemort. It was dark and dank, a fireplace was the main way light was able to be in the room.

The Malfoys entered the house and took their jackets off, handing them to three house elves. Death Eaters roamed the lower area, many greeted the family.

"Oh my, Draco certainly has grown since the last time we've seen him." One of the Death Eaters said.

Narcissa Malfoy tightened her hold on the three month old child. Lucius Malfoy merely looked at the man, his mouth tightened into a sneer and smirk. He tilted his head acknowledging the mans remark. The husband and wife glanced at each other and proceeded into the 'family room'. They were both dressed in colors of the house, at a school called Hogwarts, Slytherin. Lucius wore his black outfits well, his long blond hair pulled back with a black ribbon. He walked with his snake cane in his right hand. Narcissa had on a long emerald green dress with black trims. Her beautiful blond hair was pulled up into a tight bun. Their son Draco was dressed in a black footie, wrapped in an emerald green blanket with silver trims. He had been cooing and looking up at his mother with curious yet loving, silver eyes. He was her joy. The child made Narcissa the happiest. Looking down at him the horrible thought and realization that her son would grow up and be like his father, a sad smile was what the child received.

"It's a girl!"

A yell came from upstairs. Everyone was hesitant to cheer at first, the Dark Lord wanted a boy. Narcissa looked down at her son with a joyful smile. The deal will go through. The deal was if Cadence were to have a girl, her daughter and Draco Malfoy were to wed, even if they hated each other. Narcissa looked at her husband, he had been talking with a fellow Death Eater, their eyes locked and she saw him smirk at her. To him that meant power. He could care less about the actual girl. At that moment, Narcissa realized how much she hated her husband. She looked at her son in Bellatrix Lestrange's arms. She hoped her son's future marriage would not turn out like her and his fathers. The Dark Lord was creeping down the stairs at this point, his brows furrowed. He was thinking. Everyone who stood or sat quickly bowed as he entered the room. His glaring red eyes looked up at his followers. He spotted the young Malfoy in his aunts arms.

"Bring him to me."

He commanded. Bellatrix had a smile on her face, she knew that she would be linked even more to her Lord now that his daughter had been born. The Dark Lord looked down at the young child he was now sleeping.

"On this day, I am announcing that Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, will wed Leah Faith Riddle, the daughter of," a small malice filled smile crept upon his snake-like face, "Myself, Lord Voldemort and Cadence Bordeaux."

Cheers filled the room, some happy and some disappointed. Some families who had recently had children, the Crabs and Gobles and Sabin's, had hoped a marriage would have been arranged with their sons. "Come." He said to the Malfoys. Narcissa took her child from her sister and followed her husband and Voldemort. They were nearing the room in which Cadence and Leah were in. Thoughts crept into Narcissi's mind, _What if she has the face of her father?_ Narcissa grew nervous.

Cadence was sitting up with a mother's smile on her face. She looked up at all four of them. She held her daughter in his arms. The child wasn't crying but reaching with her small arms towards her mother. She was cooing.

"Congratulations, Cadence." Mr. Malfoy said with his calm voice.

He glanced down at the girl and thought the same thing he did when he saw his son, _All babies are ugly when they are first born..._ Narcissa traded babies, she now held her future daughter-in-law and Cadence held her future son-in-law. Narcissa was calmed when she saw that Leah didn't have her father's face. The child's eyes were not blue, like her mothers, but the color of Tom's, emerald green. The child yawned then smiled at Narcissa.

"She's beautiful..." She said softly.

Narcissa had a hard heart after being with her husband for so long, but the child that was resting in her arms melted some of the ice. Voldemort stood in silence, watching Cadence as well as Narcissa.

Voldemort had no emotion towards his flesh and blood. He had his instinct of protection towards the mother and his daughter but that was it. He felt Tom deep inside of his mind. _They are both so beautiful, Voldemort. Hold your child._ He could hear him say. Tom was evil but there was always a soft spot for the Ravenclaw beauty, Cadence Bordeaux. Her smart remarks towards him whenever Tom ever tried to insult her at school made him inwardly smile. Cadence craved power but was smart beyond belief. He was surprised she wasn't in Slytherin. In classes, he always would look at her. She was beautiful. She had blood red hair, nothing like the Weasley's of their children's time. At times, her hair looked ruby red. She had blue eyes, a small nose and wonderfully sculpted cheekbones. She was always so thin and short in stature. She had olive colored skin from always being out in the French sun as a child. Tom fell in love with her and she eventually fell for Tom. She helped him in the early days with his need for power, his beginning days to become Lord Voldemort. She was evil, just not as advanced as Tom. She always created poisons and killed those who annoyed her. She was on her way to be an Auror before she fell for Tom...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, yeah I do not own any characters or places of J.K. Rowlings writings. Just my original characters.**

Draco, now on his summer break from Hogwarts, was sitting in his room. His thoughts danced across his mind of what today was. Today was the day when he will meet his future bride, Leah Riddle. He had not seen her since he was eleven years old, three days before he was to begin his first year at Hogwarts.

**Flash back.**

They had arrived somewhere across the pond in America. Cadence Bordeaux fled England after Voldemort disappeared due to Harry Potter. She didn't want to be questioned by the Ministry nor did she want her daughter to be taken away from her. She felt it was the best thing she could have done at the moment. She took up residence in a small town in Georgia. The two lived on the island named, St. Simon's. Cadence liked the area because it reminded her of her home when she was a child growing up in France. Throughout the years, Cadence brought her daughter up the way most muggles would except she was teaching her child to hone her abilities. Sooner or later, she knew that she was going to send Leah away to some wearing boarding school but felt it wouldn't be right until she was older.

Leah displayed characteristics her father had. Leah was able to speak Parseltounge at an early age. She also endangered one of her fellow classmates when she was in the second grade. The child pushed her down after Leah refused to share her crayons. In turn, Leah's eyes developed a slight red color and the child before her fell to the ground crying out in pain. Cadence soon after took Leah out of school and began to home school her. She proved to her mother that she was quick and cunning like her father but was gentle and intelligent like her mother. Leah often asked where her father was and Cadence said that he will return to them one day.

As Leah aged, she began to look more like her mother's relatives. Leah had her father's nose, before he began to display characteristics of the snake, as well as her father's ears. Everything else came from her mother. Leah was going through an awkward phase when the Malfoy family was visiting for the first time in years. Leah's blood colored hair was a little past her shoulders and was often curly, with an ample amount of frizz. She lost her last baby tooth, a canine, and still had quite the amount of baby fat on her. Her face was a tad bit pudgy and she was only 4'5". Her mother didn't know if she would remain short, like herself, or inherit some of her father's height.

"Cadence, it's so wonderful to see you again!" Narcissa said with the utmost joy in her voice.

Lucius wasn't with his wife and son, he was busy trying to find the one that disappeared eleven years ago. Narcissa has aged well since the last time Cadence saw her. Cadence, herself, did as well. Cadence look almost exactly the way she did before she gave birth to Leah. Her blood red hair was still long, flowing just past her shoulder blades. Her skin was still the smooth, olive color and her deep blue eyes still had the same gentle look. The two embraced and Cadence looked down at the young Draco Malfoy.

"My, you have certainly grown into a fine young boy, haven't you?" Cadence said, bending down to look at Draco.

Draco has his white, blond hair slicked back. His gray eyes looked at Cadence with question. They both stared at each other before a small smile appeared on his little face. Looking into Cadence's eyes he saw the same look his mother gave him. It was warming and inviting, with a hint of mischief. He looked down at the floor and back at Ms. Bordeaux.

"I suppose I have, Miss. I am a young man now, not a boy. I am eleven years old." He said proudly.

Cadence just smiled warmly and chuckled lightly.

"Of course you are dear." She stood back up and looked to Narcissa. They both knew that Draco still stood a chance of not becoming like his father, they hoped.

"Leah, come down here for me please!" Cadence shouted, directed to a room upstairs.

There were light footsteps and her daughter appeared, running down the stairs now. She was dressed in a white strapped dress, perfect for walking down the beach in. She ran barefoot, as many do around the area. Narcissa looked at the child in amazement. She remembered Leah as she was the night she was born. She was cooing up at her and felt nothing but unconditional love radiating from the small baby. Now Leah had grown and become even more beautiful. Leah approached her mother and stood, staring at the both of them.

"Leah, this is Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco Malfoy. They are like us, remember?"

"Not really…" She replied smiling up at Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well you should, we should always be remembered, us Malfoys." The small matter-of-fact voice came from Draco.

"Well I don't meany." Leah replied with a scrunched up face.

The mothers both looked at each other and laughed. Draco and Leah eyed each other up and made faces at one another. Leah went to drag Draco out of the house to go to the beach but yelled some remark about cooties. The meeting went well, between the mothers. The children kept bickering and fighting with each other. A picture was taken.

**End Flashback.**

Draco sat there, staring at the picture of the two. Leah was trying to make Draco eat sand and Draco was throwing the mud water at her. The two moved around each other and ended up making a face at the camera before it stopped and repeated itself. He smirked. He wondered what Leah was like now. He was to meet her again, now that her father was corporeal. He wondered if she still had the baby fat on her from the picture. He wondered if she was a virgin and if so, he thought about breaking her in. He had his good thoughts then just as soon as they came his evil thoughts took over. They wrapped them up and squeezed the purity out of them like a snake. He wasn't going to take any shit from her- just because she is the Dark Lord's daughter.

**So… You like? Reviews/feedback is wonderfully delicious. Let me know what you want or if I should just jump off a house )**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Leah Riddle, Cadence Bordeaux and the plot. Nothing else.**

The meeting was to take place at the Malfoy Manor. Cadence paced back and forth, worried about everything that could go wrong tonight.

_What if he questions me about not searching for him, what if he is unhappy with our daughter, what if wants his daughter to take her place as his heir right now… what if he thinks I put on weight or that I have become ugly…_

"Mom?" Cadence called out to her pacing mother. Concern being heard in his voice. Cadence looked up. Her daughter was standing there with an eyebrow cocked up, arms folded against her chest, and leaning against the doorframe. Her daughter had certainly matured into a young lady. Leah now stood at 5'7" (her mother's height), her blood colored hair was thick and always straight, going just past her well developed chest. Her eyes were the color of emeralds with gold flecks as decoration, seemingly. She had freckles, barely noticeable, along her nose and cheeks that contrasted her peach colored skin. She had lost much of her baby weight but Leah felt as if the baby weight will never disappear from her chest and her legs. Leah was a little insecure with her looks. Leah was a volleyball player on the beach, even on a team, so it gave her some muscles definition- even if she felt like it was fat showing through.

"Mom… you've been pacing back and forth for an hour now and we have to leave soon." She stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Cadence looked at her daughter and smiled.

"You are correct. I am just nervous, that's all. This will be the first time I have seen your father in years and the first time you will have ever really met him." She said walking over to her daughter, smoothing out her top.

Her daughter was dressed in a black gown. Formal. It was a full length, strapless, A-line dress. It was fitted down to the waist where it then spreads out. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She had black eyeliner on, mascara, nude lipstick and a lightweight foundation that did not conceal her freckles. Around her neck was a necklace her father had given her mother, a snake wrapped around an onyx stone.

Leah looked at her mother and eyed her appearance and her mother's personality.

She is a mix of being open, and yet obscure. Her hair is up, revealing her neck and face. Her arms are exposed. Her top piece is also crossed high and protectively across her heart. It is both a soft piece and formal attire. Her billowing skirt and many layers of cloth speak to a depth of character and an inner stillness. Her hair was half up and half down, pulled back at the sides. Leah loved the way there was a sash type fabric that was around her mother's waist. She looked down at the bottom and saw her feet were covered. They were both wearing heels, making them about 5'10" tall.

Listening to her mother go on and on about what tonight will be like, Leah walked over to her mother's four postered bed and took a seat. Leah began to let her mind go back to the night her mother told her the news.

**Flashback**

Leah had just gotten in from the beach. She sat her sandals down and proceeded into the kitchen. She looked at the clock and saw it was eight at night. She wondered where her mother was. Question answered. Her mother came down the stairs with a Cheshire smile on her face. Leah was taken a back and kind of freaked out at her mother's smile.

"Leah, he's back." Was all she could say.

Leah stood there staring at her mother. She knew who the 'he' was she was referring to. Her father. Her mother finally was able to tell her more about her father's forthcoming into the world. She explained something about a school with the name of Hogwarts and something called the Triwizard Tournament. She explained how one of her father's followers, Barty Crouch Jr., impersonated the professor Mad-Eyed Moody. Leah thought it was all pure genius. Her brows furrowed and her eyes turned a deep red at the mentioned name, Harry Potter. She resented him for taking her father, her childhood away from her. She vowed to get revenge as soon as she truly learnt what he had done.

**End Flashback**

"Leah? Leah! Have you been listening to me at all?" Her mother looked at her with a distraught look on her face.

_No…_ "Yes mother. Proper manners, no sneaking off, no cigarettes, no alcohol, no altercations with anyone… I can go on." She said staring at her mother.

"No, we must be going… now."

The two descended down the beach house stairs into the living room. Her mother pulled her tightly and they both disappeared with a 'pop!'


	4. Chapter 4

**I own Leah Riddle and Cadence Bordeaux, only. Everything else is property of JK Rowling.**

The celebration of his return is at Malfoy Manor. The mansion. The manor was light by chandeliers and candles. The Dark Lord was shut into Lucius's study, his right hand man and others discussing plans. Voldemort's mind was on something other than getting the Giants to be on their side, tonight. Cadence and his daughter plagued his thoughts. 

_When will they be arriving…_

He knew it was Tom's voice inside of his head questioning him, anxiously. Voldemort thought Tom would have been gone from him after he returned. Now that there was supposed to be a reunion he couldn't get his former self's voice out of his mind. Nagini slithered up his arm and took her place around her shoulders. She can feel his anticipation. 

_What will they be like…_

Draco was in the ballroom of the house. He was standing there in the group of Slytherin's, listening and laughing at the insults The Daily Prophet poured out about Dumbledore and Potter. Meeting his future wife was the last thing on his mind, what with Pansy 'accidentally' grazing her hand across his manhood. He found Pansy attractive when she was doing this… and when she was quite. He only found her attractive at the moment because he knew that she wanted to satisfy him. Do anything in her power to make him happy. She wanted so desperately for him to be hers. She does not know of the engagement between the Slytherin Prince and the Slytherin Heir. He lifted his glass to his lips and tasted the champagne as it danced along his tongue. He looked around to see if he could see the blood red hair of his fiancée. He ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. He felt his cock get squeezed a little harder this time. He looked down at Pansy. She obviously didn't care who saw what she was doing. He urge got the better of him as he grabbed Pansy's arm and led her to a room across from the ballroom.

"I knew you wanted me to touch you, Draco." Pansy said to him as he shut the door and locking it behind him. He never bothered to put a charm over the room, everyone was too busy talking for anyone to hear what was about to happen. Pansy stood there in her short hunter green dress, trying to look seductive. Draco looked at her for a moment before advancing towards the pug-faced girl.

"Get on your knees." He commanded her.

She quickly got down on both knees and awaited for him to pull out his dick. He looked down at her and thought tonight was going to be the last night he would be able to fuck or get sucked by someone other than his fiancée. He smirked and laughed in his mind. _That's a lie._ He had every intentions of getting what he wanted from who he wanted, including Leah. As he was thinking of all this, he had propped himself against a black leather couch and pulled his dick out. Pansy went to work. He didn't bother to look down at her at the moment, he was imagining what Leah looked like right now- Leah taking Pansy's place on the floor. He placed his hands on her blood red hair and slightly tugged. A moan came and caused his dick to vibrate in her mouth. He pulled her hair, back and forth, making her go faster and deeper on his cock. Leah had plump lips and could feel the cushion as she began to suck hard on his head, flicking her tongue on the underside. He pushed his dick further into her mouth, letting a moan as she deep throated the cold pureblood. 

"Leah…" He muttered ever so slightly.

He felt himself feel as if he was going to cum. They had been going at it for a good ten minutes before she began to suck harder and before he brought her face crashing into his hips. She felt like she was choking at times. Then she felt it. She felt him spray onto the back of her mouth. She sucked all of him off of his dick and swallowed in a heartbeat. He released her beautiful hair, his head tilting back.

"Are you going to make me cum?"

The voice broke his daydream. He looked down at Pansy still on her knees. He pulled his now limp dick back into his pants. He looked at her, anger appearing in his eyes. Anger because it was Pansy and not someone else. He let it take over.

"You want to get off." He said with sarcasm. "Alright, I'll get you off."

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her on the wall. He had a smirk on his face, his eyes cold. Pansy winced as she made contact with the wall. His right hand reached under her dress and completely ripped her underwear off, rubbing Pansy the wrong way in the process. 

"Ouch… Draco!" She yelled out.

A small sound was heard as Pansy hit the floor. He had slapped her in the face and then pushed her to the floor. He was beginning to get turned on again from seeing her reactions of hurt. He smiled. He walked over to where she was trying to get away from him.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you want to get off?" He asked mockingly.

"Draco! Leave me alone, please!" She replied back.

By this time he was straddling her. He had pinned both of her arms down with one hand, squeezing tightly. He looked down at her face, tears streaming down from her eyes. She was scared and Draco was feeding off of it. He suddenly let go and stood up.

"Get out." He said coldly.

Pansy didn't try to ask questions as she quickly ran from the room. His thoughts shifted to his fiancée. Not that he was being unfaithful but he would rather Pansy be Leah. He would rather see Leah terrified and pleading to be let go of. He could feel himself pressing hard against his pants. 

There was a pop sound from the next room. Everyone went quite and he heard his father's study open. Silence.

_She's here._


	5. Chapter 5

**I own Leah Riddle and Cadence Bordeaux, only.**

**Thank you to MISS HEATHER for your reviews, you rock! Also I didn't mean for chapter four to be underlined and I meant to warn you of the sexual situations, heh.**

The silence was deafening. Leah stood there looking at the Death Eaters who were inspecting her more so than her mother. They were curious to see just who the daughter of The Dark Lord really is. She now stood in front of them all, feeling more and more uncomfortable. She shot a quick glance at her mother who was standing there looking at everyone, knowing she wasn't thinking what Leah was thinking. Leah wanted to turn and hide. She was uncomfortable just standing there. She felt like she was naked the way the looks kept coming at her. She glanced down just to make sure.

"Leah…" She heard a hiss of a voice.

Her head snapped up and she saw him. Her mother had told her about his appearance. She was the one who was now staring. His glowing red eyes looked from his daughter to Cadence and back. Everyone had bowed except for the two new arrivals. She saw his hand lift up and beckon her forward. She took a deep breath and began forward, towards her father. She glanced at the people behind him. There was a tall, long hair blonde man standing behind him. He had one eyebrow cocked up in curiosity as well as a smirk upon his lips. There was a woman on the other side of her father. She was deathly pale with wild dark hair. Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes lit up in anxiousness. She now stood three feet from her father. He began to circle her.

_Hug her you dumb twit! _He heard Tom's voice call out to him. He ignored him. He was sizing her up. He was feeling her power, her energy. He could feel the emotions radiating from her. She was scared, happy and anxious. He stopped in front of her and stared into her eyes. She had his eyes before he became what is standing in front of her. The Death Eaters were watching the two. Their children had come to the front to get a look at the Heir to Slytherin, the offspring of their Dark Lord. Draco had snuck back into the crowd before Voldemort appeared. He stood staring at her.

"My daughter…" He stated.

Everyone began to bow to her. She looked around in amazement. No one ever bowed to her. The two behind her father did as everyone else. Her eyes returned to her fathers. His hand outstretched. She looked at it and lifted her hand to grasp his. The hands connected and a wave of power came over Leah. He was more powerful than anything she had ever been around. She shut her eyes and felt his mind interlace with hers.

_I've been waiting for this day ever since I could remember._

_**Child, understand you will increase your power and take your place upon the throne when it is your time.**_

_I will be ready when the time comes. Why won't you hug me?_

_**I do not hug, child. You will get no affection from me.**_

_You have no heart anymore. My mother told me you did once. What happened?_

He chuckled in their minds.

_**I am what happened to me. As the years grew longer, my heart grew colder. I am incapable of love and affection. Do not expect it from me. You and your mother do, however, have a place in my cold, cold heart. **_

They let go of each others hands and Leah glared into his eyes. She didn't say anything to him, he already knew the hurt and the anger that was growing inside of her. He saw something that intrigued him. Her eyes began to glow red, just like his.

"Interesting." He muttered.

"Draco. Come here." He commanded without breaking his eyes from hers. The pureblood walked forward, bowing to him and to her. He rose.

"Draco, look at your future wife. Leah, look at your future husband." He said with a smirk.

Leah glared at her father even harder when he called the boy's name. She knew she was to marry Draco Malfoy. However, she hated the thought. She didn't want to be forced into something so forcefully. She broke her stare from her fathers and looked at Draco. Her eyes had changed back into their emerald color. Draco held a hand out and she placed hers in his. He looked evil. Those cold, unforgiving silver-gray eyes… He led Leah into the ballroom and soft music began to play. Her mother was standing next to her father now but they soon disappeared into a different room, as well as the blond man and the deranged looking girl. Leah felt his other hand snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She couldn't dance the way it was called for. Their eyes were locked onto each other as she felt Draco begin to led. It was coming to her easily but the stares from the others didn't help her uneasiness.

"So, you are the one I am going to marry." He said.

Leah looked at him and inhaled, not wanting to talk to him. She was too busy trying to not look clumsy and too busy trying to look graceful.

"Answer me when I speak to you." He said pulling her back up from a dip.

Her heel managed to 'accidentally' hit his left foot.

"Sorry, I am not exactly graceful." She replied, ignoring his obvious statement.

Draco wanted to throw her against a wall for what she did. He pulled her in close, feeling his breath on her neck. She rolled her eyes and continued to dance. She felt his hand around her waist tighten. She sharply inhaled from disgust.

"You're fighting the urge to kiss me aren't you?" He asked her.

She looked, glaringly into his eyes.

"I'm fighting the urge to not vomit." She quietly whispered into his ear, making it sound seductive.

The two broke apart after the dance was done. They stared at each other for a moment before Leah turned and walked out of the ballroom. Draco watched her walk away and decided to follow. She found a room that had an outdoor balcony. She lifted up her dress and took out a pack of cigarettes from the garter belt she tucked them into.

"What else do you have hiding under there?" She heard her fiancée's voice from behind her.

She placed a cancer stick into her mouth and lit it. She exhaled, choosing to ignore him once again. Leaning against the railing of the balcony she felt his body slide up against hers. He had one hand on her waist and the other planed firmly on the railing. Leah wanted to scream and fight for him to get off of her but fought that thought. She took another hit off of her cigarette and smirked. She bent down, causing her back to arch. She felt his dick against her. She exhaled as she felt his grip on her waist become tight.

"You've been in this position before, haven't you Draco?" She inquired.

"Enough to know that you will love it." He replied back, snaking a hand to get underneath her dress.

Leah stood up, not about to let him touch her. He spun her around so quickly she almost lost her balance. He grabbed her arms and shook her violent.

"You are mine and I will touch you without you trying to stop me." He said to her. He whispered it to her so threatening.

Draco let go of her and he suddenly felt a burn upon his cheek. Leah had smashed the cigarette onto the side of his cheek. He lost his balance and fell. He looked up at Leah who flicked the cigarette away. She pushed his body so his back was against the wall. She straddled him.

"You'll touch me when I say touch me. If you fail to do so," a sinister smirk crept upon her plump lips.

She grabbed both sides of his cheeks, making sure to press down on his new burn, and kissed him hard. She pulled back and he saw the malice in her eyes. She didn't need to say anything to finish the sentence. She simply smirked, got up, and walked away. He was left there to watch her walk away, the fires of hell emblazing in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews! Please, continue with more- I love to see what people have to say or recommend. **

**I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters, only my own.**

The night had ended and he learnt Leah and her mother will be staying at his home. Leah's mother and father were discussing plans for their daughter as well as plans of what to take over. Leah is located in the ballroom talking to many of the Death Eaters. Her future father-in-law approached her. He saw Leah talking to his wife and her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. They were discussing the night they first saw her. Lucius has never seen Bella acting civil with anyone other than the obvious. Narcissa's gaze went directly to her husbands.

"Miss. Riddle, may I have a word?" He inquired. Leah turned around and came face to face with the man she saw before. She looked down at his gloved hand and back at his face. She could tell now, after seeing Draco, that he was his father. She extended her hand and felt a tight squeeze as he led her from the ballroom. As they exited the ballroom she saw Draco reappear. She saw that the burn was no longer there. As they passed each other, their eyes locked onto each other and Leah gave him a smirk. His lips went into a sneer as she smirked. They were now in a room that looked as if it were a library. The heavy curtains were drawn letting the moonlight cascade in. She walked towards the window, peering up at the moon.

"So, we finally meet after all these years." She heard his voice from behind her.

She heard the sounds of glasses and liquid being poured. She turned around as Mr. Malfoy walked forward with two whiskey glasses in hand. He extended his hand out to her. Glancing down at the glass with the fire whiskey filled to the brim. She looked up at him, wondering what his intentions were. She took the glass from him and brought it to her lips. She watched him sip his drink with ease. Tilting the glass into her lips she felt the drink pour down her throat, burning. She hid her face of wanting to cringe. His lip curled as he saw her try and hide her disgusted look. Leah looked up at him, waiting.

"You have bloomed into a very beautiful woman, Leah." He said beginning to circle the young Riddle.

"I trust you will provide me with grandchildren as beautiful as yourself. .. I also believe you will not resist this family in advances." He said right next to her ear.

She felt his breath upon her neck. This forced her to down her drink. Her eyes rose to meet his. He was now standing in front of her, too close for comfort. She took a step back, feeling trapped. He advanced forward. She was beginning to see where Draco got his attitude towards women and power from. The door was many feet away and she had no doubt that Lucius would block her from getting to it. Searching her mind she came upon the correct spell to perform to get him away from her. She stepped forward him, placing her hands on his broad chest. A grin appeared on his lips as she began to lower herself down to the floor. She reached under dress and grabbed her wand from the garter. She stood quickly and turned from him. She felt his body behind her, his hands resting upon her arms, his lips inching closer to her revealed neck. She quickly jerked herself from his grasp and yelled,

"CRUCIO!"

Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, his body jerking in pain. She stood there over him, her mouth open and beginning to curve into a sadistic grin. She tilted her head back to observe his pain better. This feeling of power was building in her body. The man on the floor couldn't stop moving, his body completely useless to him at the moment. Leah stopped the curse, stepping back, the smile still on her face.

"It was great meeting you again Mr. Malfoy." She said to him as she was at the door. She gave him a final wink before taking the almost full bottle of Firewhiskey with her. She knew he wouldn't extract revenge himself, she knew he would get his son to do whatever he could in his power to punish her. Leah passed by the ballroom, more and more people had left, and quickly made her way upstairs. She had been told by Narcissa to pick a room to stay in tonight and make herself comfortable. She passed by doors and took the very last one, she wanted to be as far away from Draco and his father. She opened the door and quickly shut it, leaning against it with her head tilted up and her eyes shut. She let out a long, much needed sigh. She felt this family, this life would be too much for her. She walked forward, cutting a light on, and let out a silent cuss word. This was Draco's room. She took a swig of the fire whiskey and turned around to get out of this room as quickly as she could.

"Going somewhere, Riddle?" She heard his voice call out to her. She stopped dead in her tracks and muttered fuck. She looked down at the bottle and debated to throw the bottle at his perfect little face. She slowly turned and faced him. It was obvious he had just gotten out of the shower due to his apparel. He was simply dressed in a pair of black sleep pants, his upper torso was beautifully sculpted from his Quidditch days. She didn't let his appearance distract her thoughts of hatred towards him and his father. He began to walk towards her, she stood her ground.

"Draco, I do not have time for your overly developed sex gland." She said to him, placing a hand on her hip.

"We have to get started on you giving me a son." He said smirking and taking the bottle of fire whiskey from her hand.

Leah looked at him as he took a swig from the glass bottle. There are many things she has to learn about Draco and his family. Leah couldn't understand how people could be so rude and so overly sexual towards someone they just met. She knew she was mean and rude but this family just out does her. Her true feelings of rage and maliciousness are directed towards Potter. She was lost in her own thoughts to the extent of her forgetting where she was. She came back and saw Draco still standing in front of her, fire whiskey in hand. She walked towards him and grabbed the bottle from his hand. She took and swig and made the disgusted face again. She reached down again into her garter and grabbed her wand. Draco watched her, creeping up slowly from behind.

"If you are changing from your dress into something else, I hope for your sake it's your bra and panties." He said whispering into her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist. She stood there, beginning to feel the effects of the poison in the bottle known as alcohol. She felt his hands begin to snake up to her breast, getting a nice feel before she tore away from him. She turned and pointed her wand directly at his throat. Her arm was a little shaky as well as her stance. Draco smirked his evil smirk.

"What are you going to do, baby?" He said putting emphasis on baby.

Leah lowered her eyes at him, casting shadows upon her delicate face. She wasn't sure what she was going to do to him. She thought about the crucio curse. She was about to yell the words to keep him from touching her but it was too late. Draco grabbed her, lifting Leah's arm in the air that held the wand, and smashed his lips against hers. Her grip upon the bottle became tighter as she glared at him while he kissed her. She felt his hands wrap around her waist. She was backing up thinking it would stop him from what he was doing but there was no such luck. A hand came up to behind her head to push her lips harder into his. He managed to knock her wand from her hand sending it flying underneath his bed. She managed to push him off of her and back further away from him.

Her hand was gripping the bottle even harder. She gulped down more of the fire whiskey and threw the bottle at him. He dodged it and saw it land in his lit fireplace. The fire roared and almost escaped from its home. Leah stood there looking at the lovely flames dance and then back at her fiancée. Draco was angry. Her wand was under his bed. There was no way she would be able to reach her wand without feeling his hand on her again. There was an energy that was building up inside of her. It increased every time Draco touched her. She remembered the feeling from when she was a child, nothing good ever really happened. Instead of backing away she quickened her steps towards him. Her mind was racing. Draco had a smirk on his face. They crashed into each other, her hands touching his face and his body. It wasn't enough… She was going to regret doing this but it was the only way she really knew how to make this energy manifest itself and get Draco to leave her alone, for now. She crashed her lips onto his, feeling her energy begin to rise. It was now her turn to smile as they kissed. She felt his hands try to venture under her dress. She pulled away. Draco looked displeased.

"I will teach you not to pull away from me. Get ove-" He was interrupted.

Leah's eyes were glowing red and had Draco in her sights. She lifted her hands up and pushed them forward, never touching Draco. She watched as his body flew back into the wall. He laid limp on the floor. He smacked his head hard into it. Her lips shook as she looked at him. He resembled a lifeless body. She walked over to him and stopped three feet in front of him. He was still breathing. She smirked and turned towards his bed, searching for her wand underneath his bed. She found it eventually and magically changed her clothes and took her hair down. She climbed into Draco's bed and wrapped the black silk sheets around her body. She was drained completely. This was a new power to her and she wasn't sure if her father or mother possessed it. It drained the life out of her it felt like. She was completely weak and knew she was vulnerable if Draco were to wake up but it couldn't stop her from falling asleep. She dreamed a passionate dream of what her first time will be like with Draco.

**So, I am thinking about beginning the next chapter with her dream she has tonight. Please give me feedback as to what you think is good and what you think is bad, please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you very much for your reviews! I am going to take the advice.**

**You know who I own, by now.**

It was the next night before Leah awoke from her coma like sleep. Everything was dark. She didn't feel right. So many things ran through her mind from what happened the night before to what is to come. She blinked a few times, still laying in Draco's bed. She had an urge to drift back into her peaceful sleep, rubbing her head on the silk pillow, smelling Draco. Draco! She snapped up in bed and grabbed her wand. She muttered a spell to make the lights come on. She looked over at the spot she left his body but found he was no where to be seen. Her breath hitched in fear. She slowly pulled the covers back, gripping her wand so tight her knuckles began to turn white. Stepping out of the bed, Leah explored the door but not once trace of Draco was found. She let out a sigh of relief and quickly used her wand to hang her clothing. She now wore a Bermuda style pants and a regular black shirt. She advanced towards the door only to see the knobs begin to twist. She stepped back, her wand pointed at the door.

"Leah?" She heard the familiar voice of her mother call out to her.

"Mom!" She yelled out, lowering her wand and running to embrace her.

"What did you do last night, Leah?" She asked, glaring into her eyes.

"I…I don't know. I'm not sure what I did…" She replied taking a step away from her mother, distraught.

"Come with me." She said to her daughter as she exited the room. Leah had no choice but to obey.

They walked in silence. Leah was nervous, she knew what she did to the father and son. The son, not so much. She did use an unforgivable curse against Lucius but she wasn't about to be taken advantage of. She knew she would never allow herself to be alone with that man again. She remembered that they way he spoke to her, his voice was silky against her ear. Draco has the charm his father has but his father was experienced enough to know just the right things to say and the right way to say it. She remembered how both their hands felt on her body. She felt violated yet there was a primal feeling to the roughness of their touches. She had never had sex, she was still a virgin. She has kissed before, been fingered and she has sucked some people off before but when it came down to it, Leah just never had the urge to fully commit herself to the process.

They both entered a dungeon type area. She looked around and saw father and son standing there, glaring at the girl. She cut her eyes at both of them and looked at her father. He had been informed of the magic she performed on them both. He could care less about the crucio curse but was more intrigued by what she did to Malfoy. He was able to do wandless magic, she was as well only not the things he could. Her mother had been training and teaching her, knowing full well that her father would be back and that he would need her. The two had been discussing it all day. They discussed the magic she used on Draco and what they would need to do to make her ready to take a life in a heartbeat. About the magic Draco was able to experience, her mother came to the conclusion it was a type of psychic power. Leah was able to touch a person, when she felt threatened, and drain their energy from them without almost killing them, and thus use it against her opposer. It could prove useful in battle, they would have to work on making Leah not use all of it in one blast, knowing she would be drained of her energy as well. Leah is moments away from her first test.

"Leah, I trust you slept well." Her father called out to her, ending it with a slight hiss. Leah remained quite.

"Leah. I believe we need to start preparing you for battle. There are so many things you have yet to learn and master," he made a motion with his hand, "I want you to kill this man." He said as Lucius dropped a bound and gagged man a foot away from her. Leah looked down in shock as the man looked up at her with his pleading eyes. They were puffy, she could tell he had been crying. He was terrified. There was no doubt that he was a muggle. There was nothing useful about him at all. She stood there, wand in hand.

"I won't kill him." She replied looking back at her father.

"Why not?" He asked with a harsh hiss. He was by her side in a heartbeat, trying to intimidate her.

"I… he hasn't done anything wrong! This man could have a family…" She began but was cut off as her father grabbed her face.

"You are weak, child. How do you expect to join me and my army. Do you not think there are senseless deaths?" He asked, curling his lips into a smile.

Leah tore his hand off of her face. She wasn't weak. She didn't see the purpose in killing this man. She saw a purpose in killing Potter and his followers. They stand for nothing. They are fighting a battle they know they cannot win.

"I will join you in killing Potter and his friends. I do not see the need to kill this man! I will not wast-" She yelling at her father before he shoved her down by her face. She landed on the uneven, cold stone floor. She glared back at her father. She wanted to harm him for this.

"You… are weak. When the time comes, you won't be able to defeat him. How can you if…" he looked down the terrified man, "… you cannot even end this man's sufferings?" He looked back at his daughter, he could see the anger manifesting itself in her eyes. He can't keep talking her up to get her angry enough to torture or kill.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light lit the room up and the man now lays lifeless on the dungeon floor. They all turn their gazes at Cadence. She was agitated by the situation, her eyes clearly spoke of this.

"She obviously is not ready to murder someone. You'll have to break her of that feeling. Break her down and you will get what you want out of her."

Leah's eyes widened, Draco's mouth curved into a smirk. It pained Cadence to say what Voldemort was thinking. She did not want to subject her daughter to the torture she knew Draco would inflict on her. She was unsure if Leah's father as well as if Lucius would partake in breaking her daughter's spirit. Cadence knew this would be the only way her daughter would be able to kill when she wanted and who she wanted. Leah felt betrayed by her mother. She didn't know if her mother was like this before she was born. She was so kind and would never wish harm come upon her. Her thoughts raced. Her mother was like this before she was born. Her mother was ruthless, thinking how wonderful it would be for the world to be united in terror and chaos.

"Draco… take her." Voldemort looking from his daughter to his future son-in-law.

Draco's smile was full and full of malicious intentions. Leah's eyes stayed on her mother. She felt Draco's fingers tighten around her arm, lifting her up roughly. He begin to drag her out of the room, Leah's eyes remaining on her mother in disbelief.

"Why won't you look at me mother? Mother… Cadence!" She yelled as she was pulled from the room.

She was being dragged up to his room in disbelief. She was hurt. She was betrayed. She'll get even, she vowed revenge. Her body was slammed against his doors. They locked eyes, their faces inches away.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you in, baby. When I am done with you… you'll be everything I could have ever wanted."

**Sorry it's short. I have the next chapter on my mind so I had something kinda like writer's block with this chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you want/like/dislike. Thanks lovers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your reviews! I love hearing from you all!I own Leah Riddle & Cadence Bordeaux, no one else.**

**Warning: Character Death.**

Days had gone by slowly for Leah. Her parent's idea for Draco to have his way with her, to help make her stronger, more like them, has been acted out. Leah's will was broken. She wasn't able to do much of anything. She couldn't make sense of the world around her. She always felt his hands on her. Most of the time it was when she refused anything that he offered. There were bruises and dried blood all over her body. She knew he hadn't taken her innocence away but she couldn't remember if he did anything else. The crucio spell was used the most. He had stolen a wand from another Death Eater just to make sure he wouldn't be traced and sent to Azkaban for a lifetime. During the curse, Leah screamed out in pain and tears flew from her eyes. Draco stood and smirked, only breaking the curse when he heard her screaming and pleading. It wasn't like that the first day. The first day she was resistant, she wouldn't scream or cry.

Leah sat on the floor, her head against the dark wall. Her mouth was slightly open and an empty look was in her eyes. She was barely dressed and very dirty. She had been forced to change into something that reminded her of a hospital gown. It started out white and now it was covered with blood stains, dust, make-up and Merlin knows what else. Her wrists were chained in shakles. The chains to them, from the wall, were five feet. Her mother came in to check on her progress and found she was like a shell of her former self. Leah heard the door open and the shut, footsteps followed. She heard her mother call out to her, she sounded miles and miles away. The child's dark eyes glanced over at her birth giver. Anger overtook her body and mind and grabbed her mother's feet, quickly yanking her onto the floor. She climbed on top of Cadence, a crazy look in her eyes. Cadence felt scared for the first time in her life. She heard Leah's breathing change. It was calm now. Cadence called out to her child once more. Leah's head tilted to the left, slowly, and it seemed like a hitch the way it moved.

The door opened but she never broke her stare with her mother. The two were now in a trance together. Leah's upper body began to sway slowly, her head moving as well but her eyes never left the other pair. Draco, Lucius and Voldemort were standing at the entrance to Draco's room. They had all came in to check on her progress, just like Cadence. Leah slowly moved her right head up, straightening and locking her middle and index finger. Voldemort could tell what was about to happen, he was excited. Leah's whole body stopped moving. She brought her two fingers down upon her mothers neck in a quick slash. Blood began to pour out as Leah remained on top of her mother. Leah's nails had been jagged from the days of torture.

"Revenge…" Leah muttered.

Draco and Lucius rushed over to the two. Cadence was bleeding out and still staring into Leah's eyes as Draco grabbed her from her mother's draining body. Cadence had her hand covering the wound, trying to stop her bleeding. Leah cut very deeply. She saw Lucius try and pull his wand out to heal it but it was too late. Cadence died, stills staring into Leah's eyes. Draco was behind her, gripping onto her arms to keep her from trying to attack him. He heard the most chilling laugh in front of him. It was throaty at first but began to sound more and more insane as Leah looked at her mother's lifeless body. Voldemort knew she was ready now. Leah wasn't insane, but she was on verge of insanity. He knew this would make her unpredictable in battle. He couldn't be happier. Lucius had backed away from them both. Voldemort whispered something into his ear and he disappeared. Leah had stopped laughing and her gaze was now on her father. Her head was lowered, casting shadows lightly along her eyes causing her to look more psychotic then she really is. A small smile was directed at him, her teeth barely showing. She looked deranged. Lucius reappeared with a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand.

Leah looked back at Draco. Her right hand reached out and grabbed his throat. Her mother's blood was now on him. Draco didn't try to fight her off, he didn't know what she would do. The chains rattled as he let go of her and she positioned herself on her knees, just like Draco. She brought her face towards his , her lips inches from his. She felt him trying to distance their lips.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't you want to kiss me?" She asked him with a mocking tone in her voice. She stuck her tongue out and licked his lips. She began to laugh.

"I can taste your fear…" She said to him.

"Leah, take this." Voldemort said as Lucius came closer to the two. She glanced at Lucius then back at Draco. She began to release his throat and looked to Lucius. She took the glass from him and saw him quickly take his hand away to keep out of her grasp. Leah looked down at the glass and began to drink, it had been days since anything went down her throat besides her own blood. She threw the glass at Lucius, hearing it shatter. She looked at the trio and moved her hands that were trapped in the shakels. She felt her eyes getting heavy. She last remembered seeing the face of her fiancee before her body fell to the floor. Her last thought was

_Sleeping Draught potion._

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the character's except for Leah Riddle.**

Leah awoke the next afternoon, her mind feeling as if it were on fire. Thoughts ran rapidly through her mind, many of them not connecting or making sense. Leah's sanity was now in question by many of the Death Eaters, not including her actual father. Draco described the look in her eyes to Blaise, Crabb and Goyle the next day after the events transpired. Draco was almost fearful towards Leah, he had no idea just what she was capable of now. He began to think about the curses he placed upon her that made her begin to lose her sanity. The look in her eyes when she turned and grabbed his throat would remain emblazed in his mind for years to come.

Leah had not bothered to shower nor change as she decended the stairs, towards the room she knew housed her father. She kept her head lowered slightly, shadows casting themselves upon her face. Her hair was matted and yet had a wet, unclean look. She brought her hand that was covered in her betrayer's blood up to her mouth as she rubbed her chapped lips. Every step she took brought her closer to her father, the bastard he was. Her mind was now calm. Nothing circulated. She could hear her feet step on the now cold, slick floor. She saw the door of the room Draco received a blowjob from Pansy was open. She heard voices. She knew one belonged to Draco. She stopped in front of it and peered inside. The talking stopped as Draco and the other three boys looked to her. They were taken back at Leah's sight. She did not look as she did the first night she was brought to the Malfoy Manor. She was thinner, much thinner. Her skin was very pale. Her high cheekbones were sunk into her face. Her eyes looked into Draco's . Draco swore he saw a flicker of humanity in the emerald orbs that now bore into his. Without saying a word, Leah turned and continued down to the room her father is in.

Not bothering with knocking, Leah walked into a Death Eater meeting. The followers of the Dark Lord stopped talking and looked at her. Her eyes went to meet the gaze of the others. They were smiling because they knew that Leah had reached what they all wanted her to become. She saw Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange without hesitation. She walked past them and stopped directly in front of her father. They both began to stare into each other's eyes.

**My daughter, what brings you down to my room of darkness?**

_The Darkness is too bright._

**The lighting?**

_No. You haven't done what is necessary yet, dear Father._

**What is that Leah?**

_Why is it you have yet to kill Harry Potter? Fear? Or are you not strong enough… perhaps you do not have someone who can have access to his presence at all times._

**Do not challenge me, child. What are you suggesting?**_No one in this room will be able to get close enough. No one in this house is brave, sly or cunning enough to do what must be done._**You are the one, aren't you Leah?**_Yes. Let me attend Hogwarts from now on and I will see to it he is destroyed._**You will not kill him. That is for me to do. It is my vengence that he will feel.**

_He took you away from me. It will be my vengence._

Voldemort tried to enter her mind again but she shut him out of it. She really is gifted like him. Her mother taught her well in that sense. Leah was a quick learner and very powerful. She turned her back to him and walked out of the room. Her mind was coming back to her. Leah still teetered on the verge of insanity but she brought herself back, closer to herself with more or less evil intentions. She began to walk up to Draco's room once more. Her mind was still readjusting itself as she walked in and realized she needed to bathe. 

"Leah.""Draco."

She replied as she began to walk towards the room that held the large bath tub. She did not care what it was he had to say to her at the moment. She looked at herself in the vanity and brought her hand, blood soaked, to her cheek. The cut was healing itself. 

"Leah… I just want to say-""Draco, I just want to say that you needn't apologize. It is not in your character to apologize. I care less of what you have to say and more so of what you have to do."

He stood there, puzzled by what she said at the very end. He watched her gaze shift to him as she walked closer to him. She was still beautiful, no matter if she had showered or not. The touch of insanity she now had brought a fragileness to her. He made her become that way. The power began to go to his head. He made her lose half of her mind. Her stability was now gone. She'll have to use him for the stability she needed. He knew she was now dependent on him in certain aspects. That is what will bring them closer. That is what will make the two reluctantly fall in love with one another. However it will not be the love of other couples. The two will fight over who is stronger. He will fall in love with her fragileness, her dependent attitude of certain things, and her will to rise above all those who challenge her. Leah will fall in love with Draco because of his weaknesses he knows not, his sly and cunning mind, and his will of being better than his own father. 

**Review please! I have had writer's block for some days now. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. But, here is a good question, why is Leah walking over to Draco? What is she planning?**


End file.
